


Drowning in you

by timetravellingmuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingmuffin/pseuds/timetravellingmuffin
Summary: “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, eldest son of the king,” He announces proudly. Akaashi’s face remains calm despite the surprise he feels. This is the man he’s going to marry? What is he doing here? He extends his hand out, and Akaashi grips his forearm in a warrior’s greeting.“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he says. Bokuto’s rough hand grips his forearm as the alpha flashes him a grin as if he already knew who Akaashi was. Akaashi would have preferred a more formal greeting like a bow, but Boukuto is too close. So much so, Akaashi finds himself surrounded by Alpha's scent. He smells like ocean and sandalwood, like a warm sunny day. Akaashi swallows thickly.-----I'm a sucker for porn with plot so here it is :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 532





	Drowning in you

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wanted an excuse to write an arranged marriage with smut. There's not so much of a focus on the Alpha/beta/omega dynamics like in my other fics. It plays a much smaller part in this story. Hope you enjoy!

The sun is merciless as it beats down on Akaashi. It’s the final leg of their trip, and he feels as if he were to cry in relief as he sees the palace in view. He holds back the urge to bring his horse into a full gallop, eager to see the end of their long trip. The air is humid and thick, much different than in his home country where it is more forest than beach. 

The country of Fukurodani sprawls along the coast of their continent. They’re known for their unique culture and strong military. Much like Akaashi’s home country, they have upheld a reputation of unparalleled strength. Their countries soon would be united for the first time. The thought settles in Akaashi’s stomach like a rock. 

Akaashi is the youngest of his father’s 5 sons, and an omega. His chances at the throne are slim, and it is his duty as a prince to do what is best for his country. It had never bothered him before, until the prospect of him being married became a reality. Akaashi used to be a general of his father’s army, unparalleled in archery, horseback, masterful in grappling and close combat. He’s never had hopes to be the king, not caring for the responsibility. 

It’s not the idea of being married off to a country that bothers Akaashi, but rather the uncertainty. Fukurodani’s customs are different from his own country’s, and the omega worries that his physical prowess and skill will be looked down upon. 

They are welcomed as they near the palace by a group of men on horseback to guide them the rest of the way. It is mostly soldiers and a few diplomats that thankfully focus on his father. Akaashi is finding it harder and harder to focus on anything except his aching thirst and the way his armor and clothes cling to his body uncomfortably from the sweat. 

His legs are wobbly as he comes off his horse. The group is led to the barns, where they’re to leave their horses, before entering the palace. Akaashi moves away from the group, seeking out the small bit of shade. He leads his horse with him, taking off the harness around his mouth so that it can drink freely. 

“Good boy,” he says as the horse drinks, petting it’s long brown mane. His horse lifts his head, nibbling at his hand, “Sorry, I don’t have any food right now. I’m sure there’s some in the barn though,” Akaashi says, smiling at the tickling sensation. Akaashi leans against his horse, closing his eyes as he tries to cool off in the shade.

“Hey, you, your group is leaving,” An unfamiliar voice approaches from behind. Akaashi turns to see a man not much taller than himself approaching him. His hair is a wild mess, a mix of grey and black hair pulled away from his smiling face. His bright golden eyes meet Akaashi’s as he nears the omega. 

“Sorry, I-”

“Hmm,” the man leans forward, invading Akaahshi’s space, cutting the omega off. He inspects Akaashi, a curious look in his gaze. Akaashi realizes that despite the fact that he is not much taller than himself, he is bulkier. His shoulders are broad and his legs are thick with muscle. Definitely an Alpha. Akaashi steps back, but his horse is behind him making it hard to create any sort of space between them. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, eldest son of the king,” He announces proudly. Akaashi’s face remains calm despite the surprise he feels. This is the man he’s going to marry? What is he doing here? He extends his hand out, and Akaashi grips his forearm in a warrior’s greeting. 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he says. Bokuto’s rough hand grips his forearm as the alpha flashes him a grin as if he already knew who Akaashi was. Akaashi would have preferred a more formal greeting like a bow, but Bokuto is too close. So much so, Akaashi finds himself surrounded by Alpha's scent. He smells like ocean and sandalwood, like a warm sunny day. Akaashi swallows thickly. 

“Follow me, I’ll lead you inside,” Bokuto says, and Akaashi follows silently, unsure of what to make of this man. 

They enter the palace, and Akaashi can feel himself being revived in it’s cool refuge. His father notices the pair as they approach, giving Bokuto a formal greeting bow. 

“Prince Bokuto, it seems you have already met my son, it is a pleasure to meet you,” He says. 

Bokuto reaches his hand out like he did to Akaashi earlier, a much less formal greeting. He grins easily, “It’s nice to meet you, I hope your trip was smooth,” 

Akaashi notes the way Bokuto stands, his weight shifted mostly on one leg, a hand on his hip. He’s relaxed and easy going as he speaks to Akaashi’s father.  _ Not what I expected,  _ he thinks. 

Thankfully, they’re escorted to a separate wing, where they will be staying. Akaashi is relieved that he has his own room, excited to have some time to himself before their formal dinner that night. Palace servants draw a bath for Akaashi and he happily sinks into the water. The servants present him with traditional clothing for him to wear to dinner. It’s beautiful, the brilliant gold and red cloth, is meant to be wrapped around him, hanging off his body. Akaashi frowns as he looks at himself. This is clothing for decoration. It reveals his smooth, muscled stomach, and accentuates his hips. He looks at the servants as they smile at him. Thanking them for their time, he decides to wear his own clothing instead. 

Akaashi feels more comfortable in his formal military uniform. It does little to accentuate his form, but he doesn’t really care. The dark structured pants are comfortable, and paired with the dark fitted shirt, he thinks he will still look presentable enough. 

Akaashi feels better about his choice when he sees his father has chosen to wear the same clothing. They enter a large room, lit up by what seems like millions of candles. The warm yellow light makes the large room feel surprisingly intimate. It’s a small dinner, the only guests are Akaashi, his father, Bokuto, Bokuto’s father, and a couple of diplomats from each country. 

Akaashi settles next to his father, across from Bokuto. Their eyes meet and Akaashi looks away, uncomfortable with the look in Bokuto’s eyes. Akaashi can feel the weight of the Alpha’s gaze on him as the dinner progresses. He’s suddenly self conscious, should he have worn what the servants gave him? Was he being offensive? Akaashi tries to settle himself, no one else at the table seems to be paying him any attention. He tries to convince himself that he’s just being paranoid and decides to focus on the conversation between the two kings and diplomats. 

They’re negotiating terms of their marriage. While the agreement has been settled for almost 6 months now, the small details of the agreement still havent been hashed out. Akaashi grows bored, until they begin to talk about the military. Akaashi’s father is trying to recruit some of their generals, a way of diversifying their military prowess. It’s a smart move Akaashi thinks, their generals would be able to teach their military new skills. Bokuto’s father asks for the same in return. 

“Akaashi used to be a general,” His father says in response, “He curated and trained his own special forces that specializes both in archery and close combat. I’ve trusted him to carry out very important missions, and he has executed each one with ease,” 

Akaashi grows uncomfortable under his father’s praise. It’s obvious to him that his father is laying it on thick to convince the other king. Akaashi catches Bokuto’s gaze then, and he suddenly feels as if he can’t look away. Bokuto’s hungry gaze pulls him in like a spell. Akaashi begins to feel warm, his curiosity growing as he looks at the Alpha across from him.

“Akaashi,” His father’s voice snaps him out of Bokuot’s spell, “Did you hear me? Tomorrow you will show the king your skills in a training session,” Akaashi can only nod, feeling embarrassed he hasn’t caught the conversation, but not daring to ask. Akaashi refuses to meet Bokuto’s gaze for the rest of the dinner, focusing on the courses instead. Finally their dinner was coming to a close. 

“Akaashi, let me show you around the palace,” Bokuto insists, walking around to the table to invade his space. Akaashi is about to protest before his father interjects.

“Great idea Prince Bokuto,” He says, patting Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi wants to frown, but keeps his face impassive as they leave the dinner room. Akaashi follows Bokuto, staying slightly behind him. He’s unsure of the Alpha, both curious and suspicious at the same time. 

Bokuto’s scent rolls off him easily, and Akaashi finds himself drawn to it. His scent reminds Akaashi of the ocean, and he feels oddly comforted by it. They come upon a lush garden. Flowers in full bloom are everywhere, their fragrant scent alight in the cool night air. The light of a full moon makes it easier to see. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto’s voice is gravelly and the omega suddenly senses the air around them growing warm. The omega swallows hard, stepping away from Bokuto in an attempt to create some space between them. 

“I didn’t know you were a general,” he says, eyeing Akaashi. Akaashi hides his panic, turning his face away and pretending to be absorbed in the flower bush beside him. 

“Does that bother you?” he asks, trying to keep too much of an attitude out of his voice. Bokuto closes in on him again. Akaashi notices he has a habit of doing so. He’s so close Akaashi can feel his warmth next to him. The heavy weight of his gaze makes the omega want to shrink. 

“I like it,” he says, his voice is softer now that they’re closer. Akaashi suddenly feels warm, his heart hammering in excitement and fear. What is Bokuto getting out of this? What is he getting at? 

“It’s getting late,” Akaashi says, as he begins to walk away, hoping Bokuto will catch the hint. He doesn't. 

Bokuto’s hand shoots out, catching one of Akaashi’s. The omega turns to look back at Bokuto, trying to hide his surprise. Bokuto grins, bringing Akaashi’s hand to his mouth. He closes his eyes, breathing in slowly. Akaashi can only stare, his face growing hot. Bokuto’s cloying scent is curling around him, drawing him closer. 

“Train with me tomorrow,” he says. His breath is warm against Akaashi’s hand, “I’ve yet to find a good training partner,” he continues opening his eyes to look at Akaashi through his lashes. Akaashi isn’t sure what his face is showing, but Bokuto grins at him. Akaashi can only nod, not trusting his voice. 

“Good,” Bokuto releases Akaashi and the tense air around them seems to fade. Akaashi isn’t sure if he’s happy or sad about that. 

Bokuto leads Akaashi back to his room. Akaashi doesn’t speak much, but Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind. He fills the air with his booming energetic voice, talking about his hobbies, and siblings. Despite himself, Akaashi hangs onto his every word, fascinated by the strange alpha. 

“See you tomorrow,” he says, giving Akaashi a beaming grin. 

Akaashi turns, hiding his face before responding, “Good night, Bokuto,” 

* * *

The sun shines down on Akaashi as he moves. His breath comes in quick, but he isn’t close to being tired yet. His father and Bokuto’s father watch him from the stands above him. They’re shaded, and Akaashi can’t make out their forms, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t feel anxious knowing they’re watching. His body moves without thinking, dogging a soldier that comes charging forward. Another comes from his right, but Akaashi ducks, striking his gut with his fist. 

The soldier grunts as he folds over. Akaashi is already moving, picking up his training lance to block the other soldiers sword. The soldier strikes, swiping through the air with strength. Akaashi appreciates his footwork, these soldiers are trained well, but Akaashi is better. He moves suddenly, kicking his foot out under the incoming soldier. His balance is off, and takes advantage, striking him hard in the ribs with the training lance. That brings his score to 8. The pair pick themselves up, groaning. Akaashi bows respectfully as they leave the training ring. Akaashi has yet to be bested, and he can hear clapping above him. He squints up at the tower above him where he knows his viewers watch him. He can’t decipher what they’re saying, but he assumes his show is over. 

“I think it’s my turn,” Akaashi shivers as he turns. Bokuto stalks into the training ring, armed with nothing but his easy grin. It’s earnesty is almost suspicious. 

“Do you not have a weapon?” Akaashi asks, Bokuto shakes his head. 

“Today I prefer hand to hand,” he says. Akaashi can’t tell what their fathers are saying above, but they aren’t protesting so he tosses the training lance. 

“Very well, Bokuto,” Akaashi says, trying to hide his anxiety. He’s unsure of how to approach this situation. _Is he testing me?_ _Should I go all out?_ Akaashi wonders. 

Before Akaashi can think anymore, Bokuto is suddenly darting forward. Akaashi doges easily, his mind quickly trying to figure out how to combat him. Bokuto is clearly stronger, his arms and legs thick with muscle. Akaashi dodges again,  _ he’s trying to grapple,  _ he realizes. Akaashi jabs his fist forward, and Bokuto dodges. Akaashi follows up quickly with a spinning kick, catching Bokuto off guard, and pushing him back further. He needed to create some space, knowing that the moment Bokuto got his arms around him, he would be done for. 

They continue, throwing shots and dogging others. Akaashi is impressed with Bokuto’s agility despite his size. They grow tired, the relentless heat of the sun leaving them heaving and sweating. Akaashi can tell if it continues any longer Bokuto will have the upper hand, his fatigue is setting in. Akaashi lurches forward, distracting Bokuto with a punch, forcing him to duck. He takes advantage, leaping forward and hooking an arm around Bokuto’s neck. Akaashi is pressed against his back, his arm squeezing the alpha’s neck, anticipating Bokuto to tap out. But he doesn’t. Bokuto leans forward, launching Akaashi over him. Akaashi flails in the air, landing on his back. He struggles to catch his breath, rolling to get back on his feet. Bokuto is gasping, but hardly stops before he’s after Akaashi again. Akaashi scrambles, but his feet lose purchase, and Bokuto is suddenly on top of him. 

Akaashi struggles in a panic. Bokuto’s arms snake around him quickly, his weight pinning Akaashi down. Akaashi is on his back, staring up at Bokuto as the alpha pins his arms down next to him. Bokuto’s straddling him, grinning wildly. 

“You win,” Akaashi says, his breath coming in ragged. He can’t help but feel bitter about his defeat. Bokuto is beaming, and Akaashi looks away, finding it hard to look him in the eye.  _ It’s like staring into the sun, _ he thinks. 

“You’re amazing,” Bokuto admires, rising off of Akaashi and reaching out a hand to help the omega up. If it weren't for the open admiration in his eyes, Akaashi would have thought he was being sarcastic. 

“Thanks,” he says, feeling a combination of self-consciousness and defeat. 

“No, seriously, we have to do this more often!” Insists Bokuto, reaching out to grip Akaashi’s hand. His eyes are alight, and the alpha, yet again, invades Akaashi’s space. 

“Okay,” Is all Akaashi can manage to say in response. 

To Akaashi’s relief, their fathers greet them. Bokuto’s father is impressed with Akaashi, and they quickly begin talking negotiations again. Bokuto catches Akaashi’s hand, and begins luring him away from their fathers. 

“Bokuto, what are you doing?” he asks. Bokuto points to his arm, a trickle of blood is running down his arm from a gash on his bicep. He hadn’t noticed it. Bokuto leads them away, his hand still wrapped around Akaashi’s. For some reason he can’t find it in him to protest. 

They enter an empty room that looks to be some sort of infirmary. Bokuto guides Akaashi to a bed, and begins digging into the drawers. 

“Shouldn’t we get a healer?” he asks. 

Bokuto grabs a handful of supplies, “No need, I can take care of you,” he says. Akaashi looks away from his gaze, feeling as if the Alpha were trying to imply more than just his injury. He can feel his face grow warm as Bokuto cleans his wound. His skin feels extra sensitive, hyper aware of the feeling of Bokuto’s skin against his own. They’re so close to each other, and all Akaashi can focus on is Bokuto’s scent. Each breath he takes makes him increasingly dizzy, by the end he almost feels drunk. 

Bokuto’s hands linger on Akaashi, and he realizes that Bokuto’s face is also flushed, eyes blown wide as he drinks in Akaashi. The Alpha breathes in deeply, his hands tracing up Akashi’s arm, his rough hand settling on the soft skin of Akaashi’s neck. 

Akaashi’s heart is hammering, an unfamiliar want rooting itself in his belly as he feels Bokuto’s hand on his neck, achingly close to his scent glands. Akaashi can’t stop himself as he leans into Bokuto’s hand, and that’s all Bokuto needs to see. Bokuto leans forward, mouth open and hot against Akaashi’s neck. He gasps, surprised by his own sensitivity. Bokuto sucks, hard, a sudden possessive growl rumbling from his chest. 

A moan slips from Akaasi’s lips, his hands gripping onto Bokuto, pressing him closer. Bokuto’s strong arms wrap around Akaashi, anchoring the omega to him. Akaashi’s shivering, panting and whining, too overcome to be embarrassed at himself. Bokuto pulls away, looking up at Akaashi with a wild grin, his golden eyes hungry. 

His hand cups the back of Akaashi’s neck, pulling the omega closer. Akaashi’s can feel himself shaking, their lips nearing. The anticipation is thick, their breath hot against each other. 

“AH!” A scream jolts Akaashi, and he’s suddenly pushing Bokuto away. A healer fumbles on the floor, trying to gather the things she’s dropped. 

“I-I’m so s-s-sorry your highness,” she’s blubbering, face red in obvious embarrassment. Akaashi feels the same, the urge to escape the room coming over him. 

Bokuto doesn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest, going over to help the healer gather her things. This only makes her more flustered and she quickly scurries away, claiming she forgot something. Akaashi gets up on wobbly legs, wanting to think of an excuse to get away like the healer did. 

“You’re really amazing,” He says turning on Akaashi. 

Akaashi can feel his face growing hot, and looks away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says as he begins to walk towards the doorway. Bokuto follows him. 

“Hmm, really? You’re such a great fighter, and you’re so beautiful too,” he says nonchalantly, as if commenting on the weather. Akaashi makes a choked sound in surprise. Bokuto laughs at that, “What? It’s the truth,” 

“B-Bokuto, I’m going to clean up in my room,” Akaashi says, turning down the hallway that leads towards his room. 

Bokuto catches his hand, pouting at Akaashi, “Akaashi, what do you think of me?” He asks suddenly. Akaashi can’t believe he’s serious, but can’t seem to look away from Bokuto’s determined eyes. He pulls Akaashi in close again. 

“I want to know what you think of me,” he says again, still pouting.

Akaashi pulls his hand away, “I… think you’re nice,” is all the omega can manage to say. 

Bokuto suddenly seems distraught. His shoulders are slumped, a forlorn look on his face, “Okay,” he says quietly. Akaashi can’t help but feel like he’s kicked a puppy, but before he can say anything Bokuto is turning, leaving him alone in the hallway

* * *

Akaashi sees Bokuto again the next day on the training grounds. The alpha is slumped against a weapons box, and Akaashi wonders if he’s still upset about their conversation yesterday.  _ He can’t seriously still be upset,  _ he thinks. The servants and men that are training don’t seem to pay him any mind, as if this behavior is as normal as the sun.

Akaashi trains with some of the men that travelled with him from his home country. There’s no real purpose to the training, but Akaashi finds it soothing. His earliest memories are of him watching his brother's training. His whole life has revolved around the military, combat, and war strategies. His men likely feel the same, searching for familiarity in this foreign, hot country. 

Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s gaze as he trains, and when he catches the Alpha’s gaze, he turns away quickly. The omega is growing frustrated, unsure if Bokuto is trying to play games with him. He approaches Bokuto, and the Alpha seems to shrink as he does. 

“Bokuto, do you want to train with me?” He asks. 

Bokuto looks up at him through his lashes, still pouting, “You want to train with me?” he asks

“Yes,” Akaashi tries not to sound annoyed, still unsure of what Bokuto’s intentions are. 

“Why? Because I’m nice?” He asks, turning away from Akaashi.  _ So he is still mad _ , Akaashi realizes. Akaashi’s apprehension suddenly evaporates, and he can’t help but be amused. 

“I want to train with you because you’re a good training partner,” Akaashi says. 

Bokuto straightens, eyeing him, “You really think so?” he asks. Akaashi nods, and Bokuto grins. He bolts to his feet, grabbing Akaashi by the hand as they return to the training grounds. Akaashi notes how quickly his mood changes.

As they train together, Akaashi finds that Bokuto is surprisingly sensitive. He’s very aware of his own performance, almost too aware. He grows unreasonably upset when he can’t seem to throw a jab right, despite the fact that he did so just fine yesterday. 

Akaashi also finds that Bokuto is quite easy to predict. He grows extremely frustrated when things don’t go his way, but when he finds his rhythm, he’s unstoppable. His speed rivals Akaashi’s, and his strength outclasses every other person on the training grounds. Akaashi can’t peel his eyes away from him, intrigued by his boyish behavior. 

Their wedding ceremony is only a fortnight away. Akaashi’s days are filled with sweat, sun, training, and Bokuto. He finds that he doesn’t mind the Alpha so much any more. He learns more and more about the boisterous alpha, and has quickly learned both his quirks and how to handle them. Despite his unpredictable nature, Bokuto’s quite easy to be around. Akaashi enjoys listening to him talk, and his habit of invading the omega’s space. 

Akaashi’s nights are spent with a dancing teacher. It is Fukurodani tradition for the marrying couple to dance, rather than exchange vows. It is a wedding dance, a performance. Akaashi finds it uncomfortable and frivolous. He attends the lessons, and does his best to learn despite his feelings, knowing that it is just an unsavory part of his duty. 

His teacher is a lithe, elegant man. He praises Akaashi, saying that he’s a natural. Akaashi can’t help but think he’s just saying that to be nice. The dance feels uncomfortable, and Akaashi can’t help but worry the wedding ceremony will be a disaster. His teacher insists it will feel different when he dances with his future husband. Akaashi hopes he’s right. 

* * *

It’s the afternoon before the wedding ceremony, and Akaashi is frowning at the empty training grounds. Everyone is in a fuss, making last minute preparations for the huge event. Important people from across the country have arrived and are anxiously awaiting. Akaashi can feel his anxiety coiling around him, a storm of emotions brewing inside of him. He itches to move his body, to sweat under the sun as he exerts himself. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto’s voice is so familiar to him now. The omega turns to see Bokuto walking. He’s grinning as he approaches, his broad sloping shoulders don’t seem to carry an inch of anxiety in them. 

“Hi Bokuto,” Akaaashi says.

“What are you doing? Want to go on a walk with me?” he asks. Akaashi nods, following the Alpha silently. Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind the silence, happy to fill the air with his boisterous voice. It seems like they’re walking aimlessly around the palace. Akaashi can tell Bokuto is purposefully walking in less populated areas, and he’s thankful. 

They near the garden that Bokuto took him to the first night he arrived. Akaashi’s mind thinks back on that night, his face growing warm as he does. Ever since their incident in the healers room, the pair haven’t gotten close like that again, despite that there is a burning want that grows between them. Akaashi can feel it rolling off of Bokuto when they’re close, and he can’t help but feel the same. Akaashi can’t help but wonder about the next day. It will be their wedding night. What will Bokuto expect of him? His anxiety grows even more at the thought. 

His thoughts are interrupted by Bokuto gripping his hand and bringing it to his mouth, exactly as he did the first night they met. He breathes in Akaashi’s scent and the omega looks away, eyes darting around to see if anyone is watching them. His heart is hammering, but he doesn’t want Bokuto to stop. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto purrs his name, and Akaashi feels warm. He fights the urge to move closer to Bokuto. 

“I’m really excited for tomorrow,” he says, and Akaashi’s chest grows tight. Bokuto’s words are so earnest, he doesn't doubt his intentions now. 

“I’m glad,” Akaashi says looking away, finding it hard to hold the Alpha’s gaze, “I’m nervous about the ceremony,” he adds 

Bokuto rubs the back of Akaashi’s hand gently, “You’re going to be great. You’re amazing at everything you do Akaashi,” 

“You too, Bokuto,” Akaashi says. The air grows thick again, and Bokuto’s scent is drawing him closer. The alpha grins, beaming under Akaahis’s praise. Bokuto leans in closer, their faces inches apart. Akaash’s heart beats wildly in his chest, so much so he thinks Bokuto can probably hear it. 

Bokuto leans in, hands settling on Akaashi’s hips as their lips touch. Akaashi shivers, Bokuto’s steady hands holding him tight against him. Akaashi’s mouth opens, face burning in embarrassment and eyes squeezed shut. Bokuto takes the invitation, hungrily kissing Akaashi. His strong hands move up Akaashi’s form until he’s cupping the omega’s face. Akaashi can hardly hold back a moan, his body feels as if it’s on fire. He’s gripping onto Bokuto’s shirt, hands fisting in the fabric and pulling them closer. 

Akaashi never paid being an omega any mind. It didn’t bother him much, except for the heats that came and went twice a year. He’d never felt the pressure of an Alpha forcing him to submit, or anything else for that matter. His home country had no such customs or perceptions. It wasn’t until Bokuto had touched him that he really grew to appreciate his status. Everything just felt so  _ right _ . 

They pull away, breath coming in fast, the excitement is like electricity around them. Bokuto’s grinning boyishly, and Akaashi can tell his own face is blushing. 

“W-we should get some lunch,” Akaashi says. Bokuto agrees, holding Akaashi’s hand as they do just that. They spend the rest of the day together, and Akaashi grows more accustomed to the way Bokuto touches him. Bokuto is always close, holding his hand, touching the small of his back, tucking a hair behind his ear. His attention is constantly on Akaashi, it’s somewhat overwhelming. Akaashi doesn’t push him away though, despite it’s overwhelming nature, he likes it. 

The night has settled around the palace, the hustle and bustle settling into a calm quiet as Bokuto walks Akaashi to his room. Akaashi can feel his want aching in his belly. He wants to invite Bokuto inside, to kiss him more, but he resists the temptation. 

“Good night Bokuto,” Akaashi says, turning away to reach for the door. 

“Next time we see each other it’ll be at the ceremony tomorrow night,” Bokuto says

“I won’t see you during the day?” Akaashi asks, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. Bokuto smiles at that. 

He shakes his head, “It's bad luck to see your future mate the day before the ceremony,” he says, moving closer. Akaashi leans back against the door, feeling trapped. His heart races as Bokuto leans forward. Akaashi is surprised when Bokuto presses his lips to his neck, jolting him. Akaashi’s hands immediately move, reaching out to touch Bokuto, anchoring himself to the alpha. Akaashi can feel his grin on his skin. Bokuto breathes in deeply, kissing Akaashi’s neck softly. 

Akaashi can sense the want, the burning heat behind the kiss. It’s so glaringly obvious in his scent, in the way it takes a heavy, musky turn.  _ He’s holding himself back _ , Akaashi realizes. 

“Goodnight Akaashi,” Bokuto’s breath is hot against Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi’s throat grows tight as Bokuto pulls away, the urge to whine is almost too much. 

“Good night Bokuto,” he replies. Bokuto grins, turning to walk away. Akaashi watches him for a moment, appreciating his form as he disappears down the hallway. 

* * *

The day of their ceremony goes by surprisingly fast. Akaashi can feel himself growing both excited and anxious as the hours tick by. Tonight will mark both the beginning and the end for Akaashi. He will start a new life, in a new forein country, and say goodby to the familiarity and the companions of his home country. He’s not sure how to feel about it. 

The ceremony will start at sundown in the main courtyard. It’ll be filled with important people, and illuminated by thousands of candles and torches. Akaashi is told it’ll be breathtaking. He doesn't doubt it. Akaashi is presented with similar clothing to what was given to him on the first night he arrived. This time he agrees, knowing that it is tradition. The fabric is so beautiful and intricate. He can tell someone spent a great amount of time and care making it. 

It’s draped around him slightly differently than the first night he was dressed. If anything, he feels even more exposed. The fabric is draped across his bare shoulders, twisting down to hug his hips. It flows such that the front of his feet are exposed but the fabric tumbles to the ground behind him. He can feel himself shivering, despite it not being cold at all. He’s not used to having his chest so exposed. 

He’s led to the courtyard. He and Bokuto are supposed to stay hidden from the guests and from each other. Their appearance will be when they dance the traditional wedding dance together. There is a stage, illuminated by the warm yellow glow of the fires around it. He’s led to the stage, covered by hedges and propped up sheets. There’s cheering and excitement in the air. Akaashi can hear the cheering rise, and the voice of Bokuto’s father booms over the crowd silencing them. He makes a speech, something about the union of two powerful countries. Akaashi is too nervous to listen, too focused on trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He knows soon he’ll be jumping onto the stage, and dancing before everyone in the courtyard. 

Drums begin to slowly beat as Bokuto’s faster nears the end of the speech. And when he’s finished there is a hush that rolls over the crowd. The burning excitement accentuated by the slow increasing of the drums. Soon the beating drums grow deafeningly loud, Akaashi can feel each beat in his chest. It’s time. 

He darts out from his cover, leaping onto the stage elegantly despite his nerves. He catches Bokuto’s form next to him, their eyes meeting as the crowd roars in excitement. Akaashi can hardly hear himself thinking under the noise and nerves. Then they’re moving, hands touching and hips swaying together as the drums continue methodically. 

Akaashi feels breathless. His teacher was right. Dancing with Bokuto was a world different from dancing with his teacher. Bokuto can’t keep his eyes off of Akaashi, their eyes meeting every chance they get. Bokuto is grinning, hands guiding and moving Akaashi to the beat of the drums leading his future mate through the hypnotic dance. Akaashi realizes Bokuto and the drums are all he can focus on. He’s hardly thinking, his body moving naturally, so easily next to Bokuto. He feels alive under his gaze. Akaashi is smiling now, a sheen of sweat forming on his muscled body. 

The dance feels as if it ends too soon, but by the end of it, Bokuto and Akaashi are panting and pressed together. Bokuto leans down to catch Akaashi’s lips with his own. Akaashi isn’t sure if this is part of the tradition, but the crowd around them is wildly cheering. He kisses Bokuto back, and when they pull apart they’re even more breathless. 

Bokuto guides Akaashi off the stage, and towards a feast. People are gathering around a massive set up. Tables wrapping around the entire courtyard, covered with food. Bokuto lifts a glass, he also says some sort of speech. Akaashi can’t keep his eyes off of Bokuto, watching him as he speaks. He thrives under the attention, everyone in attendance is hanging off his every word. 

They cheer and begin to eat, Akaashi is too nervous to eat anything though his body is still trying to come down from the wild excitement of the dance. 

“You’re amazing,” Bokuto leans in to whisper to Akaashi. He’s smiling and Akaashi can see he’s got some food on the side of his mouth. It seems very fitting for Bokuto. Akaashi grins, using a napkin to clean off Bokuto’s face. The alpha is unfazed, using it as an excuse to lean in closer. 

“You’re a good dance partner,” Akaashi says, unable to hold back the smile that curls on his lips as they talk. 

“No really, that was something else. We’ve got to have had the best ceremonial dance in history!” He issists. Akaashi laughs, of course Bokuto would want to be known as having the best wedding in history. 

The rest of the night is filled with chatter and food. Akaashi is greeted by his father, and they talk. His father is proud of him, and Akaashi feels it’s a bittersweet moment. He knows his father will be leaving in the next couple of days. Bokuto, as if sensing this, reaches to hold Akaashi’s hand from under the table, the everpresent anchor, holding Akaashi still in his storm of emotions. 

The night rolls on and it’s the sudden realization that Akaashi would be spending the night in Bokuto’s room that makes him nervous again. Bokuto seems to feel the opposite, his excitement is buzzing around him, and soon Bokuto is leading Akaashi away from the courtyard. The pair are maneuvering through the palace halls. It’s eerily quiet compared to the noisey chatter of the courtyard. Akaashi swallows thickly, his body growing hot in response to Bokuto’s heady scent. 

They’re silent as they walk, their clashing scents doing all the talking. They don’t need to speak, both very much aware of the other. Bokuto opens the massive double doors to his room, ushering Akaashi inside. Akaashi’s eyes wander around, his room is practically a suite. There is a small living area when they first enter. One wall has been made into a bookshelf, filled to the brim with books. Further inside is a huge lush bed, and further still Akaashi assumes the other room is the bathroom. 

Akaashi’s chest feels like it’s twisting, the anxiety building. Bokuto leads Akaashi deeper into his room, closer and closer to the bed. He feels drunk off of Bokuto’s intoxicating scent. It’s cloying arms curling around him, making him feel hot and needy. 

Bokuto fingers the fabric draped across his shoulder, pulling it away. He moves behind Akaashi, fingers trailing down his back, and pressing light kisses across his bare shoulders. Akaashi shivers, his skin burning hot where Bokuto touches him. His warm hands settle on his hips, pressing him close. Akaashi can feel every inch of his body against him and it drives him mad. 

“Akaashi,” His breath his hot against Akaashi’s skin. His hands move till they’re smoothing over his muscled stomach, fingers splaying across his skin. Akaashi swallows hard, the burning heat in his belly eating him alive. 

“Can I take this off of you?” he asks, voice gravelly fingers slipping under the fabric, tickling the sensitive skin there. 

“You first,” Akaashi is surprised he still has use of his voice. He can feel Bokutko’s smile against his skin. 

“Sit on the bed and watch me,” he says hotly. Akaashi obliges, eager to give his wobbly legs some rest. Bokuto doesn't seem to be bothered at all by Akaashi’s eyes on him. If anything he thrives under the attention. Akaashi can’t seem to look away from him as he slowly peels off his clothes. Akaashi drinks in the sight before him as Bokuto nears the omega. His arms are muscular, and strong, his broad shoulders block his view from the rest of the room. Bokuto’s stomach is smooth and cut, his legs like tree trunks, thick with muscle. 

Bokuto cups Akaahi’s face, and he looks up at the alpha. His brilliant golden eyes look down at him possessively.

“I want you to always watch me,” he says and Akaashi shivers. Akaashi scoots back on the bed, leaning back as Bokuto crawls over him. 

“Your turn,” he says, hands tugging on the fabric around Akaahi’s hips. It just takes a couple of tugs before the fabric comes loose. Bokuto pulls at the fabric, tossing it away. Akaashi feels embarrassed, never having been so exposed before. He doesn’t have time to overthink though, Bokuto’s hands are everywhere, his mouth pressing hot kisses to Akaashi’s collar. 

“B-Bokuto,” Akaashi pants, his body thrumming with excitement as he feels Bokuto’s skin against his own. Bokuto’s hand grips the back of Akaashi’s knee, hiking his leg up onto Bokuto’s hip. Akaashi’s breath catches, feeling his hardness press against Bokuto’s. Bokuto is feverish, his mouth catching Akaashi’s suddenly. Akaashi feels almost dizzy as Bokuto kisses him deeply, as if he can’t get enough. Akaashi moans as Bokuto’s hips grind against his. It seems to get Bokuto more excited, and he growls possessively into their kiss. 

Bokuto’s kisses begin to trail down Akaashi’s body, his neck, his chest, and down his belly. Akaashi can’t look, his face hot in embarrassment. 

“Akaashi, I want you to watch,” Bokuto says as he grips Akaashi’s aching length. Akaashi squirms under him, panting as his eyes dart down. Bokuto grins when their eyes meet. Akaashi watches as Bokuto sloppily kisses up his length before swallowing him down. It takes all of Akaashi’s willpower not to thrust his hips up into Bokuto’s hot, wet mouth. Akaashi can’t hold back his moans, his toes curling as Bokuto bob’s up and down his length. He’s too worked up to be embarrassed about the lewd sucking, and smacking noises that come from Bokuto. Bokuo pulls away, and Akaashi’s throbbing cock smacks against his belly. Bokuto looks up at Akaashi, smiling as he licks his lips. 

“I want to taste more of you,” he says. Before Akaashi can ask him what he’s talking about, Bokuto is flipping him on his belly, hands on his bottom spreading him wide before his mouth descends on his hole. Akaashi moans into the sheets, his body tense, flexing as Bokuto’s tongue earns a cry from him. It’s not long until Akaashi can feel a finger prodding at his entrance. He shudders in relief, hips canting back, the sudden urge to be filed and stretched crashes over him. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi moans his name, and Bokuto growls excitedly. 

“Do you like it Akaashi,” he asks as he presses kisses on the small of his back. Akaashi moans in response, Bokuto’s fingers are stretching and fluttering inside of him and he can’t help but want  _ more. _

“Do you want me inside of you?” Bokuto asks excitedly, but Akaashi shakes his head. 

Bokuto stills his face suddenly distraught, “Are you okay?” he asks suddenly serious. 

Akaashi feels bad, “I-I mean not yet,” he says rising. He pushes Bokuto back against the pillows, the frowning alpha is obviously still confused. 

“I can’t have you doing all the work,” Akaashi says blushing and unable to look Bokuto in the eye. He can tell the alpha is grinning though, squirming excitedly as Akaashi lowers himself. Bokuto’s scent is musky, and uniquely him. Akaashi can feel his mouth watering, his own cock throbbing as he holds Bokuto’s girthy length in his hands. Bokuto’s eyes are fixed on Akaashi, his chest heaving in excitement. 

Akaashi lowers his mouth, Bokuto’s salty flavor spreading over his tongue. Akaashi wonders if it's normal for him to be enjoying this as much as he is. He’s not surprised at how vocal Bokuto is. He’s groaning, muttering profanities under his breath, and moaning Akaashi’s name. Akaashi can’t hold himself back, his head bobbing up Bokuto’s length eagerly now. He can’t get enough of his taste, the way he feels as he earns moans from Bokuto above him. He feels powerful, and it's exciting. 

“A-a-akaashi,” Bokuto says, pushing Akaashi away suddenly, his face flushed, “I-I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” he says panting. 

Akaashi can’t help but be pleased with himself, “Sorry,” he says without meaning it. Bokuto can tell, and he grins at Akaashi. Bokuto kisses Akaashi, pressing him down onto the sheets. Bokuto is still as hungry as ever, hands everywhere. Akaashi feels so alive under his touch, everything seems so much intense, so much more delicious. Bokuto spreads Akaashi’s legs, settling himself between them. Akaashi hangs onto Bokuto, his breath catching as he feels the tip of Bokuto’s length prodding his entrance. Bokuto’s eyes are on Akaashi’s face, drinking in his expression as Bokuto slowly fills Akaashi’s hole up. 

Akaashi pants, his mind blanking for a moment, unable to think of anything except for the achingly delicious feeling of Bokuto stretching and filling him up. He shivers, head thrown back and moaning Bokuto’s name. Bokuto leans forward, as their hips finally meet, kissing Akaashi deeply. 

“You feel so good,” Bokuto moans into their kiss, pressing his hips against Akaashi’s so he can feel his length deep inside of him. Akaashi can on whimper, his body is buzzing, anxiously waiting for Bokuto to move his hips. Bokuto does just that, hips moving slow at first as they kiss. 

Akaashi feels overwhelmed, feverishly kissing Bokuto as the alpha’s hips send shockwaves across his body. Eventually Bokuto breaks away from their kiss, pulling away from Akaashi so he can piston his hips faster. Bokuto’s eyes are on Akaashi’s face, and he can’t look away. Bokuto’s presence is like a wave crashing over him. Akaashi can’t seem to fight it, every one of his senses pointing back to Bokuto. He can still taste him in his mouth, all he can hear is growls and his voice, all he can see is Bokuto’s burning gaze, all he can smell is his summery, musky scent, all he can feel is his merciless length pushing into him deliciously.  _ It feels like I’m drowning _ , Akaashi thinks. 

Then Akaashi truly feels as if he can’t take anymore. Bokuto’s hips shift, and he hits a spot inside of Akaashi that makes him see stars. He grips the sheets, his back arching with Bokuto’s name all over his lips. He can’t get enough of it,  _ god  _ it feels so good. Akaashi thinks he could stay like this forever, suspended in this mindless bliss, but continues to climb and climb till his crying out for Bokuto, body tensing as he comes. 

Bokuto’s hips don’t stop, not even after Akaashi’s cock is spent and he’s shivering with overstimulation. It almost hurts. He’s babbling unsure if he wants Bokuto to continue or stop. It’s not long before Bokuto leans forward and his hips stutter. Bokuto buries his face into Akaashi’s neck as he comes inside of him, moaning his name. Bokuto doesn’t pull out immediately, opting to lazily kiss Akaashi as they both come down. They both shiver as Bokuto pulls out, his hot seed leaking out of Akaashi. 

Bokuto grins, a sudden warmth in his gaze as he looks up at Akaashi. 

“I’m so glad I married you,” he says, before kissing him. 

_ I am too,  _ he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Haikyuu!! fandom, what are your favorite ships?? There are literally so many options honestly I can't pic a favorite. I knew my first work in the Hq fandom would involve Bokuto though. The thirst is so real for him 😭❤️ I'm thinking of writing much shorter fics so if you have any ideas or headcanons you want to share find me on Tumblr. 
> 
> You can find me at either: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/timetravellingmuffin 
> 
> or my side blog focused more on my writing: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/t-muffwrites/blog/t-muffwrites
> 
> honestly I answer both equally lol so please come talk to me ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
